


you never forget your first love

by knhknhknh



Series: can i put on my clothes first? [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien And Nino Have The Ultimate Broship, Character Study, F/M, First Love, Gen, Insecurities, Nino knows, idk i was wondering what they thought about when they fell in love and where they are now, midnight talks, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knhknhknh/pseuds/knhknhknh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ladrien june, day five: first love</p>
<p>Most people move on from their first loves. Adrien wholeheartedly believes he won’t. Even if he grows up and they lose touch, he’ll never really move on from Ladybug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you never forget your first love

**Author's Note:**

> so, we're finally getting to some of the plot stuff!! this drabble series doesn't have a _serious_ plot, but today and tomorrow are "plot-heavy", if you want to say that. i hope you all like it, even though it's shorter than i was planning for it to be! tomorrow's is definitely long. rated for t bc idk. it feels like it shouldn't be general audiences but *shrugs* i don't know anymore.  
>  also!!! people have been subscribing to specific drabbles, but you really should subscribe to the series itself if you want to see where this goes.

Adrien knows he loves Ladybug. He has ever since she fell out of the sky and sent them racing toward the ground.

But he was Chat Noir then. And that makes things complicated.

Because Ladybug usually rejects Chat Noir. And Chat Noir was still a part of Adrien himself. He liked to believe that the two weren’t separate personas, but pieces of him that he exposed at different times.

To him, Ladybug was unforgettable. It was the little things; the midnight conversations and the cheek kisses and her bluebell eyes. He adores her inside and out.

Most people move on from their first loves. Adrien wholeheartedly believes he won’t. Even if he grows up and they lose touch, he’ll never really move on from Ladybug.

* * *

Ladybug knows she loves Adrien. She has ever since he lent her the umbrella and the thunder rolled and clapped above them.

But she was Marinette then. And that makes things complicated.

Because Adrien didn’t pay attention to Marinette like he did to Ladybug. Ladybug had everything going for her---the fame, the confidence, the powers. Marinette didn’t consider her and Ladybug as two different people, although every once in awhile her insecurities got the best of her. Usually, that ended with Tikki chastising her and reminding her that she was ‘ _Ladybug, with or without the mask!'_

Despite if she was Ladybug or Marinette or both, she would never forget Adrien. They always say you never forget your first love.

* * *

Telling Nino had been an accident. He really hadn’t meant to, but that day they had a sleepover at Adrien’s six months ago was a patrol night. When he came through his window, Nino was sitting up on the bed, scrolling through something on his phone.

“Chat Noir?”

“Uh…” Adrien hadn’t exactly planned on Nino still being up.

But his ring beeped anyway. The transformation came undone before he could beg Plagg to leave it for just a bit longer.

“ _Adrien!?_ ”

Instead of going back to bed, Adrien poured out every detail of his double life, and Nino listened patiently, asking questions about Plagg and Cataclysm. Adrien, embarrassingly, gushed about Ladybug, and Nino only laughed, like a best friend would.

_He was glad it was Nino._

And he was glad that Nino was used to Adrien’s midnight calls.

The other line was ringing as Adrien paces around his bedroom, but Nino eventually picks up his own phone.

“ _Hey,_ ” Nino’s greeting are followed by a yawn, and Adrien cringes a bit at waking his friend up. “ _You didn’t wake me up, you know,_ ” Nino adds. “ _I know what you’re thinking._ ”

Adrien breathes a sigh of relief.

“ _Are you okay?_ ”

“Not really,” Adrien mumbles, sitting back down on his bed. “Ladybug came again yesterday.”

“ _What did you guys do?_ ”

“We just talked. Nothing worth telling about. But now I keep thinking things and--”

“ _Bro, you have to stop doing that to yourself._ ”

“I know,” Adrien huffs. “But why would Ladybug like me and not Chat Noir?”

“ _Ladybug does like Chat Noir,_ ” Nino points out. “ _You’re the same person._ ”

“Sometimes it feels like we’re different.”

“ _Probably to you, but to me, Chat’s my best friend just as much Adrien is._ ”

Adrien smiles up at the ceiling. “Sometimes you’re as sappy as me.”

“ _Shut up._ ” Nino laughs out loud. “ _But really. Get some sleep and stop worrying. She loves you a lot, okay? I can tell just from the stories you tell me._ ”

They hang up their phones, and Adrien hears his friend’s confirmation ringing in his head. As long as Adrien and Chat are one in the same, then Ladybug loves him. Maybe he’s her first love too.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! :) follow/bother/talk to me at [ladriened](http://ladriened.tumblr.com) on tumblr!!


End file.
